


Follow you

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Songfic, first wizarding war
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: O final do quarto ano letivo se aproximava, Sirius Black sempre mudava de ânimo quando estava prestes a retornar à sua casa. Todas as noites eram turbulentas no dormitório da Grifinória agora, Sirius não conseguia dormir bem graças a seus pesadelos. Remus está preocupado, gostaria de fazer algo a respeito, mas sabe que o bruxo tem seu irmão mais novo, Regulus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651
Kudos: 4





	Follow you

_II.  
You saved your brother but your hand got burned.  
Your hair was wild just like a lion's fur.  
I will follow you home cause I know where you live.  
(Follow You - Night Riots)_  
  


**Primeiro semestre de 1975**

  


O final do ano letivo se aproximava. Bruxos se preparavam para voltar para casa, estavam há poucas semanas de encontrar suas famílias e aproveitar o que restava do verão. Para alguns, essa época era na verdade de grande alivio, pois, os testes finalmente acabariam. No entanto, para uma pessoa em especial, voltar para casa era sempre um grande sacrifício e algo que trazia uma ansiedade arrebatadora. Sirius Black sempre mudava quando estava prestes a retornar à sua casa. O grifinório de 15 anos, cabelos cacheados e esvoaçantes, pregador das mais variadas pegadinhas, não só o pior pesadelo de McGonagall, mas o sonho de todas as garotas de Hogwarts, perdia completamente o sorriso quando a palavra ‘férias’ começava a circundar pelos corredores do castelo. Seus amigos mais próximos, Remus, James e Peter conheciam mais do que bem o motivo de o brilho nos olhos castanhos de Sirius sumir. Chegava a ser sufocante não ouvir mais a risada estridente do mais alto ou seus comentários indevidos. Até a professora McGonagall que por vezes pedia a Merlin que Sirius Black não comparecesse mais às suas aulas de Transfiguração, estranhava a quietude do garoto e levava consideravelmente essa questão até o diretor.

  
Todas as noites eram turbulentas no dormitório da Grifinória agora. Sirius não conseguia dormir bem graças a seus pesadelos. Atormentava-o a ideia de reencontrar seus pais, de voltar para o lar que tanto lhe maltratava.

  
Era um lugar sombrio. A casa dos Black, tão famosa no mundo bruxo e sede de muitas festas da elite mágica da Grã-Bretanha, para Sirius era o próprio inferno. Nada como os jornais e boletins relatavam. Poderia ser repleta de luxo e beleza para quem via por fora, mas todos aqueles cômodos e obras de arte que Sirius nunca podia entrar ou tocar faziam daquele lugar frio e inóspito. Para o garoto, nada dali o lembrava de um _lar_ e as atitudes abusivas e violentas de seus pais só validavam os sentimentos ruins que Sirius carregava por aquele lugar. Orion e Walburga Black o renegavam, não só por não seguir a tradição sonserina de sua família, mas por tudo que o menino sempre defendeu. No final, Sirius nunca se sentiu bem-vindo, ou acolhido, ou participante do que os outros chamavam como família. Para ele, sua família estava ali, no salão comunal aquecido da Grifinória, aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa.

  
Por outro lado, existia alguém que sempre preenchia as memórias de Sirius e que sempre lhe prendera à residência dos Black – seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, que Sirius tanto desejava proteger embora sendo terrivelmente distante. Mesmo com seus ressentimentos e sua leve inveja, Sirius ainda prezava pela segurança do caçula e enxergava nele algo diferente, algo que não poderia explicar. Essa era a sua âncora. O motivo de Sirius, todos os anos, reconsiderar a ideia de fugir e nunca mais retornar à mansão da sua família.

  
_— Eu sei que você está acordado._

  
Sirius abriu seus olhos devagar encontrando um Remus sentado ao lado de sua cama, com uma expressão séria presa no meio de suas sobrancelhas. O moreno riu baixinho, levantando para checar os leitos de Peter e James e arrastando seu corpo um pouco para lado, abrindo espaço caso Remus quisesse se juntar a ele.

  
— No que você estava pensando? — O garoto de cabelos castanho-claro indagou. Levantou-se do chão, puxando a barra do seu moletom vermelho para baixo, ajeitando-se.

  
— Casa. — Sirius soltou quase que inaudível. Apertou os lençóis carmesins entre os dedos, tentando extravasar sua angustia.

  
— Você vai ficar bem. — Afirmou Remus, finalmente se sentando na beirada da cama, procurando pela mão de Sirius nos lençóis, como se soubesse telepaticamente o que o mais velho estava fazendo.

  
Era sempre um pouco estranho para Sirius quando o garoto de olhos verdes procurava por ele. Embora o moreno fosse sempre muito próximo de James e quase nunca se desgrudava do melhor amigo, literalmente, com Remus sempre existiu uma distância física. Lupin era quieto e pensativo e sempre um pouco... reservado. Embora Sirius gostasse muito disso no mais novo, era quase que intimidante, mesmo que parecesse que nada no mundo pudesse intimidar Sirius Black. Então eles se bastavam com os olhares e sorrisos trocados, mesmo esses quase sempre que vindo do outro lado da sala. Por isso todas as chances que Sirius tinha de tocar Remus traziam uma sensação de estranheza, e uma quase timidez. O moreno agradeceu ao fato das luzes estarem apagadas ou Remus poderia perceber o rubor que começava a aparecer em sua bochecha.

  
— Se você não quiser ir, pode ficar na minha casa. Ou posso ir com você, _seus pais odiariam_. — Remus cochichou, olhando para onde estava a cama de James. — Eu sei que James já lhe fez essa oferta, eu ouvi vocês conversando no pátio um dia desses. — Soltara um sorriso amarelo, um pouco envergonhado com sua confissão.

  
— Então você também ouviu que eu não poderia ir. — Sirius respondeu gentilmente.

  
— Ouvi. Mas ainda assim queria que você soubesse. Se você precisar. Sabemos como a mansão dos Potter pode ser um pouco intimidante. E lembrar um pouco da sua própria casa. Me lembro de quando visitamos James no ano passado e você ficou por várias horas disperso.

  
Sirius sorriu, não pensou que alguém pudesse ter notado o leve incomodo que sentiu quando visitou James em casa pela primeira vez. Olhando tudo aquilo que parecia tão similar a todos os lugares que seus pais frequentavam.

  
— Acabei descobrindo com os dias que lá não é nada como minha casa. — comentou. — Eu nunca tinha visto um lar _de verdade_ de perto, sabe, _com família que se gosta e tudo mais._

  
Remus riu, batendo no corpo coberto de Sirius.

  
— Você precisa dormir. Quero dizer, não só agora, mas dormir mesmo. Já pensou em pedir alguma poção para o Professor Dumbledore? Vai acabar se dando mal nos testes finais. — Remus voltou com sua expressão séria, franzindo o cenho.

  
— Eu? Me dar mal? Vamos lá, eu sou _brilhante_. Aposto que vou tirar notas maiores que as suas. — brincou, retirando sua mão que estava até então sob a de Remus para trazê-la a seu peito, em sinal de indignação.

  
— Eu sei que você passa todas as noites pensando e falando sozinho. Sei que você tem pesadelos também. Às vezes você chama o James, mas na maioria das noites fica sentado na beirada da sua cama, até o amanhecer. — repreendeu.

  
— Você está me vigiando agora? Isso é estranho, até para você, Rem. — Sirius brincou de novo, esquivando-se da conversa.

  
— Você chora pelas coisas mais inúteis, como o que selecionaram para o jantar, ou quando seu cabelo ficou bagunçado naquele dia que ventou demais no jogo de quadribol. Mas quando algo grave está acontecendo, você evita conversar. — a voz de Remus veio fraca, expressando o receio que o mais novo tinha de contar seus pensamentos.

  
— Meu cabelo é bem importante para mim. — Sirius brincou pela última vez, desmanchando seu sorriso quando Remus não o acompanhou. — Eu tenho uma reputação para manter, Moony, não posso arriscar perder minha imagem perigosa. O que vão dizer se eu chorar sobre a minha mãe?

  
Remus soltou uma risada frustrada, depois de bufar. — Não consigo conversar com você. — levantou, ajeitando o seu suéter que pendia sobre um de seus ombros.

  
— Obrigado. Por se preocupar comigo. — Sirius sorriu, roubando um sorriso em retorno do mais novo. — Eu vou me cuidar.

  
Remus voltou para seu leito, engatinhando até a cabeceira de sua cama e deitando de frente para Sirius. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes, até o mais velho dos dois quebrar o contato ao voltar seus olhos para o teto dourado. Remus continuou ali, encarando o moreno pensar e pensar, como fazia quase todas as noites. Remus, com seu sono leve, acordava com qualquer barulho que Sirius fazia durante suas noites agitadas. Criou o hábito de observá-lo durante essas noites, sempre preocupado e planejando a melhor forma de falar com seu amigo sobre isso. Assim fez novamente, até seus olhos pesarem.


End file.
